two lives meet as one
by luvrgal772
Summary: A young girl named sakura has new neighbours. But what she doesn't know is that she's seen them before. can they remember each other, and will love bloom? find out
1. they meet again

**Two lives meet as one!! **

'What do you want' she asked a little surprised to see him at the door.  
'Oh nothing' he said coming over and pecking her on the lips. She smiled and looked up at him wondering how she could have come to fall in love with him.

THE YEAR 1999!!!!!

A young girl walked across the park with her mother to a small play ground in the centre. She ran up to the gates and opened them; she looked around to see two other children there with a rather happy mother sitting on the bench reading a book. The girl assumed the two were brother and sister. The girl looked a little older than herself with dark blonde hair, while the boy looked around the same age as her with short brown hair and a couple of plasters on his arm.  
The two children were on the swings when they stopped and looked at the girl. They looked a bit bewildered at first but eventually a large grin crossed their faces. The girl walked over to them and looked at them when the other girl got off her swing and said 'hi I'm Ino and this is my little brother Sasuke.'  
The girl smiled and said 'hi I'm Sakura' she looked at the boy now known as Sasuke and smiled; he smiled back but stayed on his swing. The girl now known as Sakura walked over to him and sat next to him on a swing. 'hey' yelled Ino 'that's my swing', Sakura cringed and got off the swing then she looked around and saw a round about. 'oooooo lets go on that' she said her eyes wide open. Ino and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded. They hopped of their swings and ran over towards it. 'cool' said Ino looking at it 'me and Sasuke can go on first and you can push us' she said looking at Sakura. Sakura looked down at her feet and kept her gaze down 'hey' said Ino looking at her with confusion 'you can push cant you?' she asked  
'yes of course I can but I'm not very strong' she said still looking at her feet  
'Well me and Sasuke aren't that heavy so it won't be too hard will it?' she said with her hand on her hip.  
'N no I suppose not' said Sakura stuttering a bit and looked at Sasuke he smiled at her and nodded  
Why hasn't he said any thing, she thought looking back at him.  
Suddenly she realised that they were waiting for her to push them. She took a deep breath and started to push them but while doing so she tripped over a rock and fell landing on her knees. Both Ino and Sasuke gasped and got off to see if she was ok, then they heard footsteps of their mothers coming over to them. 'Sakura dear are you ok' said Sakura's mother running up to them. Sakura lifted her head and shook it, her face streamed with tears and she looked down at her knee witch was now completely covered in blood. Suddenly Sasuke hugged her, she stopped crying and blushed 'mommy can you help her' he asked she smiled and came down to their level. Luckily Tsunade Ino and Sasuke's mother was a nurse so she had told her to go home and have a nice warm bath. Before Sakura left the park she turned around and looked at the two waving children, she smiled and waved back.  
I wonder if I will ever see them again she thought to her self as they left the park.

YEAR 2009  
Sakura now age 15 sat in her bed room listening to music. A lot had changed over the last 10 years, she had become a lot stronger and faster, she wasn't as shy as she used to be and she was a lot more confident around strangers.  
She sat on her bed with her short dark hair up in a high pony tail at the top of her head. She was wearing a short black tank top with some tight blue jeans. It was the middle of summer and it was a hot and sunny day out side. The sun light poured in through the windows so much so that there was no need to turn the lights on as it would make no difference. America had never been a quiet country but today seemed different as she couldn't hear any one out side her house. Until she heard the loud shriek of her mother 'Sakura dear, come down, we're going opposite to meet our new neighbours'  
'Coming mum' she yelled getting up of her bed and peering out her window. As she looked out she saw three figures to teens and one adult. She looked for a couple more seconds but then backed away and headed down stairs. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed her sandals. Then  
she then ran to the front door and looked in the mirror just in front of it. Sakura had become incredibly beautiful over the years though she did not like to admit it. After a quick check in the mirror she ran out the door and across the road to her new neighbours. She saw that her mother was all ready there talking to what looked like the mother of the family. She walked up to her mother and smiled at the figure standing before her. The woman in front of her was a very tall attractive woman with long blonde hair and a long smile across her face. She looked at Sakura and held out her hand to her. Sakura took it and they shook hands 'Hello, I'm Sakura, very pleased to meet you'.  
The woman giggled and said 'hi I'm Tsunade pleased to meet you to.' Then she turned to face Sakura's mother 'how do you raise such a polite child? If only mine were as polite as yours is'. She sighed and looked towards her to squabbling children 'you can go and talk to them if you want' she said looking back down at Sakura 'don't worry they wont bight'.  
Sakura giggled and nodded, she then turned towards the two siblings and walked forward.  
She tapped the girl on the shoulder and said 'Hi I'm Sakura, how do you do.' The girl turned to her fully and smiled 'hi I'm Ino and this is my little brother Sasuke she turned at looked at the boy behind her. He looked about Sakura's age, maybe older, but the girl was defiantly older, she was taller and seemed more mature. 'hi' he said looking at Sakura wow he's amazing oh shoot I think I'm blushing, please don't let me be blushing she thought to her self, but thankfully she wasn't blushing.  
Wow she's hot oh crap I think I just blushed, great I've said one word and I'm ready blushing. Sasuke thought but again, thankfully, he wasn't blushing or at least showing it. Their thoughts were interrupted by Ino 'how old are you Sakura?' she asked in a kind manor '15' she answered 'but I'll be 16 in July'  
She said after. 'Cool I'll be 17 in July' said Sasuke 'and Ino is 17 in January' he said pointing at Ino, she nodded in a reassuring way. Sakura smiled and said 'so what school will you be going to now?' she asked 'uhhhh West wood high' Ino answered 'Wow how cool that's where I go! So are you catching the bus there?' ' yer' Sasuke replied 'Oh my god so do I this is so cool, hey school starts again in 2 weeks so I can show you round then' she said looking at her two new friends. 'cool sounds fun' said Ino smiling at Sakura then she looked at Sakura's house, Sakura noticed this and said 'hey I no what your house is like cause I was friends with the old owners but you haven't seen my house so why don't I give you a grand tour and then we can have a look around the village if you want' she said gesturing towards her house. Ino nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Sasuke by the arm to follow Sakura. Sakura took them into her house and led them up stairs first. First she took them to the spare room then to the study then the master bed room and lastly her room. As they entered Sakura's room they stopped and starred it was a huge room with a couch against one of the walls and a giant plasma screen opposite it. In the middle of the room there was a giant two poster bed, all the two could do was stare but while Ino was staring at the room Sasuke was staring at Sakura, she was standing right in front of the window looking at them. Eventually Ino snapped out of it but Sasuke was still looking at Sakura, Ino noticed this and raised an eye brow at him what's he thinking, he had better not gat any ideas she thought to her self still looking at him then her gaze turned towards a door in the corner of the room 'uhh hey Sakura what's in there?' she asked curiously 'oh that, that's my closet' she answered looking slightly embarrassed. Ino walked over to it and opened it 'OH MY GOD!' Ino screamed looking around her. What she saw was like any girls idea of heaven. Sakura's 'closet' wasn't a walk in wardrobe but a walk in room, it was huge all and every where you looked there was clothes. Ino tried to walk in but felt some thing hold her back, it was Sasuke. 'Come on Ino lets go down stairs' he said looking at his sister 'NO I need to try on these clothes' she said looking at the miles of clothes in front of her. 'hey what are you guys doing tonight?' came the sudden of Sakura, suddenly Ino stopped struggling and a evil grin crossed her face as she looked at her brother 'oh I'm busy but Sasuke's free. Why do you ask?' she asked looking innocent, Sasuke noticed this and gave her a death glare, 'oh great' said Sakura with a huge smile on her face 'how bout you come over tonight and we can get to know each other she said looking at Sasuke. 'oh I don't know you see I-' Sasuke began but he was cut off by Ino 'Oh what a great idea I'm sure he'd love to' she said also looking at Sasuke, 'fine I'll go' he said putting his hands up in a sign of surrender 'great' said Sakura jumping up and down 'come over at five both of you. What time are you going out Ino?' she asked 'ummmm' she glanced down at her watch then looked up slightly alarmed 'in 10 minutes sorry guys I got to run, have fun tonight' and with that she left the room slamming the door as she went out. Sakura giggled and looked at Sasuke who was still looking at the door 'well I guess the sleep over starts now then' she said looking at the door as well. He turned to her, she looked at him and saw how the light was hitting his face, she couldn't help but blush. 'sure I'll just pop to my place and pick up some things and then I'll be right back' he said looking at her ' uhh ok and I'll get the bed out' he nodded and left the room. Her gaze followed him out and then she flopped down on her bed 'wow' was all she could say, she was just so happy to be friends with him and he was just so so so totally amazing. Then she got up and got out a rather large pull out bed and set it out.  
She was just putting on some new sheets when she heard a knock at the door 'come in' she said still trying to get the duvet into its case. Sasuke stepped into the room with a bag over his shoulder, he put down the bag and walked over to help Sakura do the bed.  
When they had finished Sasuke got his bag and began to take out one or two things 'what's that' said Sakura pointing towards a small and rather delicate photo frame. 'a picture of my family' Sasuke said looking down at it 'it was taken a long time ago when I was about 7 years old' he said still looking at the picture 'you see that guy there that's my dad, he was really great but my parents didn't get along so they spilt up'  
He now couldn't take his eyes of the picture, he just sat there staring at it while a thousand memories of his father flashed through his mind. He had not seen his father in years but he still never gave up hope that he would one day see him again, Ino however had given up years ago she could not forgive him for deserting them like he did. Sakura sensed the tension so she decided to come of the subject of his father 'umm hey do you want some thing to eat?' he suddenly snapped out of his dreaming and turned to her with a smile on his face 'well now that you mention it' he said looking down and putting a hand on his stomach. She giggled slightly and made her way to the door, he followed her out the door, down the stairs and into the kitchen


	2. I wont show him im scared

**Two lives become one! ******

**Sakura started to wash up the dishes, they had just had several pieces of cake and were now rather full. Sasuke looked at her as she was beginning to scrub at the dishes. She seemed to be struggling a little so he got up to help her. ******

**He walked up to the sink and reached for the sponge, as did Sakura causing their hands to touch a little. Sakura removed her hand with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Sasuke saw this and smiled but not wanting to mention it. He also noticed how cute she looked, a couple strands of hair had come out of her pony tail and now hung down over her face. He reached out and tucked them behind her ear, the faint blush on her cheeks turned into a crimson flush. She turned to him and they locked eyes. ******

**Sasuke suddenly looked away and picked up the sponge and handed it to her. ****  
****'umm here, do you want this?' he asked her still looking at the sponge in his hands. ****  
****'oh umm don't worry there's another one in the cupboard' she answered pointing towards a cupboard above the sink. She then reached up, took out a new sponge and smiled at him. He smiled back slightly and they both started to wash again. ******

**There was silence for a while as neither of them could think of anything to say. The silence was finally broken when they had both finished, Sakura looked up at Sasuke and said ****  
****'so…… what do you wanna do?' ****  
****'dunno' he said shrugging ****  
****'what do you suggest?' ****  
****'umm' Sakura answered deep in thought ****  
****' we could watch a movie, I just got return of the reeper on DVD if you want to watch it?'**

**He looked at her and nodded, he had been wanting to see it ever since it had come out but he never really had the time to watch it.**

**Sakura showed him to the living room, it was a yet another huge room with a cream carpet, a couple of blue velvet sofas and a huge plasma screen TV against the far wall. They both sat down on the sofa opposite the TV. Sakura picked up the remote, turned the DVD player on and they started to watch the movie.**

**About half way into the movie, Sakura had got so scared that she was hugging a pillow, that was until a detective in the movie had his head explode. At this point she was so scared and grossed out that she dropped the pillow and grabbed Sasuke's arm and snuggled her head between it and the soft sofa behind them.**

**Sasuke looked down at her, a slight smile appearing on his lips. Then he felt some thing wet on his arm 'is she crying' he thought to himself. **

'**umm Sakura, are you alright, do you want me to turn the movie off' he asked sounding slightly worried. **

'**N no, I'm fine, I just got a bit freaked out that's all' she said sitting up right and wiping her face, then she turned and smiled at him.**

**She tried her best not to get too freaked out for the rest of the movie, but every now and again she would squint and turn her head away or her grip on the pillow would tighten slightly. Sasuke peered at her from the corner of his eye, she looked a little flushed but was obviously refusing to show it. He had decided he liked her, he just wasn't sure how much though.**

**Sakura opened her eyes, once yet another gory bit was over 'I cant show that I'm scared' she thought to her self 'I really don't want him to think I'm pathetic.' She thought starting to hug the pillow a little.**


	3. Tears and confessions

Sakura was still recovering from the movie. She couldn't believe that a movie could freak her out so much.

It was about 10:00 at night and both her and sasuke were in her room. Sakura was sitting on her bed hugging a pillow while sasuke was sitting on the couch reading a book. She couldn't see what the book was called as he had covered the front and back of it with some sort of black paper. She finally looked up from her pillow to look at him, the more she looked the more curious she got.

"Uhhh sasuke"

"Hn" sasuke said coming up from his book AN: hehe you didn't think that I had made him completely different did you

"uhhh what exactly are you reading?" she said getting a little worried 'o god I swear if he's reading some perverted book like kakashi sensei does AN: don't worry he comes in latter then he is going straight out my house' she thought to her self'

**CHA HE'LL BE OUTA THAT DOOR IN A SHOT!!!!** Said inner Sakura butting in

'oooo no don't you come in to all this, you remember what happened last time don't you?'

**HEY, LOOK IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THEY CAUGHT YOU MAKING OUT WITH SAI IN THE CLOSET!!  
**  
'Uhhhh yer it is'

**AND YOUR POINT IS**

' oh my god i can't believe I'm having an argument with my self'

she mentally hit her self and started to shake her head.

'Umm Sakura are you ok?' said sasuke sounding slightly worried  
suddenly Sakura came back to reality

'huh... what oh yer right sorry, of course'

'are you ok, you seem a little freaked?' he asked, still in a worried tone AN: see he does have a soft side

'oh uhh yer thanks, I'm just thinking to my self ehehe' she said smiling at him in her 'opps-i-dozed-off' smile

'ok if your sure'

'yer I'm sure' she said finally putting the pillow down and swinging her legs over the side of her bed, and looking down at the floor. All of a sudden she had started to think about her father, she didn't really know why but she was guessing it was the fact that sasuke had told her about his family. 'damm it i can't believe I'm thinking of him after all this time why did he just come back into my mind all of a sudden?'

she wasn't sure but she thought she felt her eyes leek slightly and a tear rolled down her cheek. Unfortunately this did not go unnoticed by sasuke who had been watching her ever since she had disturbed him from his reading AN: oh dear he's starting to sound like Neji o well life does go on, I hope. He slowly got up and made his way towards her. He sat down next to her on the bed, put his hand on her opposite shoulder and leaned her onto to him so that she rested on his chest. She now had streams of tears running down her cheeks, she turned her head and buried her face into his chest. he had never really done this before well apart from when he was little and his sister had fallen and hurt her self.

She felt the warm embrace surround her. She buried her face into his broad chest and let her eyes empty themselves on his shirt. She raped her arms around him and held on tightly as tight as if she were holding on for dear life.

'Shhhh shhh calm down Sakura, calm down shhhhh shhhhhh it's ok it's ok' he held her tightly against him and rocked her backwards and forwards until she calmed down a little. Finally when she had calmed down and was sitting on her bed, sasuke decided it might be a good time to ask her what was wrong. so he came back to sit next to her "Sakura do you want to tell me what was wrong?" he said looking at her 

"I'm sorry sasuke but I just broke down, I find it so hard to keep these things inside me for too long..."

"so you just wanted to let it out." he said cutting in on her sentence

"yes, but how did you know?" she asked looking up at him with a confused look on her face

"well earlier when I told you about my dad, you could say that that was kinda my way of opening up to people, you see I'm not usually a very sociable person so I don't tend to open up to people very often. i know what it's like to not know who to turn to. It feels like the problem just gets bigger until it's all you think about" 

Sakura looked up at him again with a slight smile appearing on her lips. Once again their eyes locked and they were caught there like their eyes were traps set for one and other.

sasuke broke the silence between them "so are you ready to tell me about it?"

she nodded and began her story. "When I was 6 years old my father died. it was very hard to cope with but we managed to get on with our lives. it wasn't till i was 13 years old I learned that he had died of poisoning. it was one of his best friends as well. To think that I had grown up to know him like a part of our family and then he betrayed us by killing the one person we all love more than any thing." she hung her head down as several tears made their

way down her face.

"I'm so sorry," said Sasuke as he began to hang his head down as well.

"its not your fault, I guess I just felt like I really needed to open up to some one after you had opened up to me. I guess it just reminded me about my dad." Again her eyes began to empty them selves. Sasuke put an arm round her again and hugged her tightly 'why am I doing this' he thought ' I'm usually so calm and emotionless but now I've gone soft, what has this girl done to me?'

AN: well I hope you like it, it took me I while to write but I think it was worth it. Oh well please review me, don't be afraid to give me any tips or any thing cause I will try to use your ideas.

Oh well bibi for now!


	4. Meet the group

The next morning sasuke awoke to find he was all alone in the bedroom, but he could smell some thing that made his mouth water slightly.

GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a loud grumbling sound. He clutched his stomach "wow I guess I'm really hungry" he said to him self. He got up, went down stairs and made his way to the kitchen.

There he found a rather familiar pink haired girl standing over the cooker. He went and sat down making the chair scrape against the floor slightly.

Sakura was busy cooking some eggs and hadn't heard sasuke come into the room until she heard the chair scrape across the floor. She jumped slightly and turned round to see him sitting at the table in his pyjamas, which consisted of his boxers and a white T-shirt. She hadn't really seen him in his pyjamas last night as after he had changed he went straight into his bed. She blushed slightly and then turned to face the stove again.

She started to flip an egg in the frying pan and said "sorry I didn't wake you this morning but I didn't want to disturb you."

"oh it's ok, it's good to get a full nights sleep for a change, Ino usually wakes me up at around 6 every morning" he said stretching his arms a little.

Sakura giggled and placed a couple of eggs on two different plates. "you hungry?" she asked turning round with the two plates in her hand.

She was wearing a pair of pink Chinese styled pyjamas with a pink silk gown over the top. A light blush appeared on Sasuke's cheeks when he saw her. "Uhh yer, thanks" he said as she walked over and placed a plate of eggs in front of him.

She sat down opposite him and began to eat her eggs. She then looked up at him and smiled, she really did look adorable in her pyjamas, but off course he didn't admit out loud that is

He put a mouthful of eggs in his mouth and chewed them slowly. They were amazing, probably the best he had ever tasted AN: ok I know that all eggs basically taste the same but imagine that these ones don't'

"Do you cook often?" said Sasuke still chewing causing some of the egg to come out of his mouth.

Sakura giggled and passed him a napkin.

"Yer kinda, my mum works as lawyer so she's out most of the time. So I'm left to cook my self food." She said while placing another mouthful into her mouth.

After breakfast they both went back into Sakura's room to get ready for the new day.

"I'm gunna go into my closet and get changed but you can stay out here if you want" she said while taking off her gown so she could get changed.

"Ok" he said picking up his bag and finding a new pair of clothes to wear.

Sakura disappeared into her closet so sasuke was left all alone in the room. He shrugged and started to pull off his shirt.

Meanwhile……

Sakura was searching through her shoe collection to find a pair that would match the low black tank top she found and tight blue jeans. She finally found a pair of plain black pumps "hummmm simple but cute" she thought out load to her self.

She walked over to the corner of the room and started to undress. When she was done she walked over to a little dressing table on the other side of the room and started to do her make up

When she was done getting ready she walked over to the door and opened it slightly to see if Sasuke was done changing yet. Thankfully he was and was now sitting on his bed waiting for her to come out.

She walked over to him and he smiled at her "you look cute in that, it really suites you" he said looking up at her. She blushed and returned the comment "you look cute your self"

He was wearing his usual outfit which was a blue short sleeved shirt and black knee length shorts AN: sound familiar ;P

"hey I was thinking, if you and Ino are free at all today maybe I could show you round and introduce you to some of my friends?" she asked sounding hopeful.

"Yer that sounds cool" he glanced at his watch "Ino should be back by now so if you want to go now then"

"Great!" said Sakura cutting in "I'll just grab my bag and we can go" she ran off back into the closet.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and waited for Sakura. A couple minutes later she came back with a black leather bag on her shoulder "ok lets go get Ino then" she said heading out the door with sasuke behind her

They went across the road and sasuke unlocked the door to his house "wait here, I'll go get Ino and put my bag down" he then went up the stairs to find Ino. He came back down the stairs a couple minutes later with Ino.

"Hey Sakura" she said as she came down.

"Hi Ino" Sakura replied waking a little

"So Sasuke tells me we're going to meet your friends today"

"That's the plan"

"Great sounds like fun."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and opened the door again. They walked down the road until the came to a park. In the park there was a group of people around the same age as themselves. Sakura started to call out to them.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet some people!" she said running up to the group.

They all turned to her and watched her and the people behind her.

"Hey Sakura, how are ya?" said a blonde boy with a huge grin on his face AN: guess who. Sasuke looked at the boy and thought there was some thing rather familiar about him but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey Naruto" said Sakura walking over to him.

'Naruto, no way, it couldn't be, could it?' thought Sasuke.

Sasuke turned and looked at the rest of the group.

"guys I would like you to meet Sasuke and Ino, their my new neighbours." Said Sakura now looking at the two.

"Sasuke-teme no way, is that you?" said Naruto walking up to him.

Teme no way there was only one person who ever called him that and that was…

"Naruto? Naruto Uzimaki" he said finally

"The one and only, how have you been?"

"Wow wow slow down a bit, you two know each other?" asked Sakura looking rather confused.

"Yer we went to summer camp together last year, we became best friends" Naruto said putting an arm round Sasuke, who wasn't particularly pleased with this.

"I see your still as annoying as ever" said Sasuke removing Naruto's arm.

"yer and your still cold and unsociable" said Naruto with a grin on his face, he then received one of Sasuke's oh so famous death glares.

"Ooookkkkk moving on." Said Sakura

"ok Naruto you know Sasuke so now you just need to meet Ino"

Ino smiled and waved "hi"

"ok now Sasuke, Ino this is hinata" she said pointing to a small girl with short dark hair, she was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and some short black trousers "H hello" she said stuttering slightly.

Sakura leaned in towards Sasuke and Ino and said, "don't worry she's really shy so she stutters a lot but don't worry about it she can't help it"

"now this is Neji, Hinata's cousin" a tall boy walked towards them. He had long black hair that reached his but. He was wearing a short sleeved plain T-shirt with a pair of black shorts. "Hn" was the only thing he said; well it's the only thing he ever says.

Ino giggled 'he sounds like Sasuke' she thought.

"Ok this is Tenten," said Sakura. A girl with her hair in two buns stepped forward; she was wearing a pink tank top with a pair of combats. "Hi" she said in a really cheery voice.

"Next we have Gaara, I warn you he never shows any emotions ever" she said in a slight whisper. A red haired boy wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of black shorts stepped forward. He also had a rather large black bag on his back.

'Emo' thought Ino

"And now we have Ellie" AN: sorry I no I should have told you earlier but I am adding a couple more characters and a couple more couples A rather small girl stepped forward she also had reddish hair but hers was more of a ginger colour than Gaara's. She was also wearing a black T-shirt but hers had pink stripes going down it. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and her hair was up in a rather messy ponytail. She also wore quite a lot of black make up.

'Dear god there's another one' Ino thought again, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Hehe now we have Kiba and Akamaru" at this they heard a small bark come from inside one of the boys jackets, then a small white head popped up at the collar.

"Uhhh hi, I'm Kiba and this is my dog Akamaru" Akamaru barked happily.

Kiba was wearing a grey hoddie and black trousers. His hood was up so you could only see a few tufts of dark brown hair come out over his face.

"Ok and now we have… Charlie" said Sakura looking at a middle sized girl. Charlie was wearing a pink tank top, a bit like Tenten's, and a pink mini skirt. Her long blonde hair was down and had a pink hair band in the middle to keep stray hair out of her face. She stepped forward and smiled with her eyes closed AN: like Sakura does.

"Ok now we have umm Chouji"

A rather plump boy stepped out of the group. He was holding a bag of potato chips and was eating them in full speed.

"Hello, munch, I'm, munch, Chouji, munch, how, munch, do, munch, you do, munch munch"

He was wearing a simple yellow T-shirt and a pair of white shorts.

"And last but not least we have the genius of the group, Shikamaru"

Shikamaru stepped forward and muttered some thing that sounded like 'troublesome'. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with some sort of writing on it and a pair of black shorts. He had quite long hair that's had been neatly tied back in a ponytail.

'He's a genius? He just looks lazy if you ask me' thought Ino


	5. Ellie and Gaara

AN: hi every one. I have decided to dedicate each of my next chapters to a certain couple and just in case your wondering these our the couples…

Sasuke and Sakura

Ino and Shikamaru

Tenten and Neji

Naruto and Hinata

Ellie and Gaara

Charlie and Kiba

Ok now please enjoy!

Ellie's POV!

"Hi there, I'm Ellie Robson. I am 16 years old and I go to west wood high school. I'm new here in Konoha but I already have lots of friends. I am known to be a bit of an emo but I don't care. I have a really close friend called Gaara, he's a bit of an emo to, wait no scrap that he IS an emo. We've been friends ever since I came Konoha, in fact he was probably the first friend I made here. But I don't think that he thought of me as a friend as our head master, Sarutobi, said he had to escort me around the school until I knew my way around, but what he didn't know is that all though I am a little bit of an emo I can be extremely hyper when I want to. So eventually he got used top me and we began to hang out a lot more."

"I remember that one morning me and Gaara went down to the park because we were supposed to meet the gang there to go out some where. Now then lately Gaara had been having a little too much to drink making him nearly always wake up with a hang over, that's why I was walking with him as I would always go over and get him as he would be feeling really crappy, so on the way to the park of course he wasn't feeling all that great so I asked him why he had been drinking so much lately 'Hn' was all he said in reply.

It wasn't much of a shock as that was all he really did say, so I decided to drop the subject. All of a sudden Gaara ran behind a bush and started to throw up. I rushed over to help him.

I started rubbing his back and began to comfort him saying things like 'it's ok Gaara' or 'don't worry'. But his stomach just kept emptying it's self.

Finally he was finished, we were both kneeling on the floor so when he had finished he fell onto my lap, I was a little surprised by this but he obviously couldn't help it.

'Sorry' he said in a hushed tone.

I let out a small laugh and said 'it's ok, I've seen people throw up before and I'll probably see people throw up in the future.'

I let him lye on me for several more minutes until I started to feel my legs go numb, I cant stand that feeling.

I wasn't sure whether Gaara was asleep or not so a nudged him gently 'hey, Gaara you awake?' I asked trying too not to give into temptation and shout in his ear.

'Hn'

I sighed, even when he'd just been sick he still said Hn, and boy did I hate it when he said Hn.

'uhh Gaara are you feeling better?' I asked trying not to show that I was in pain.

'Hn'

my eyebrow twitched and I began to really loose my temper.

'ok then Gaara if your feeling better would you mind getting off me please?' I asked between gritted teeth.

'Hn'

That was it, no more Mrs nice girl!

I could feel my face going a deep shade of red and in sure that I felt steam come out from my ears.

'Right then' I said clenching my fists.

I stood up, with Gaara still on my lap. Of course in doing so Gaara just rolled of my lap and into a pile of mud that I had been trying to avoid.

He immediately got up, and when he did I could see that his face was covered in mud. He raised his hand and try to wipe some of the mud away from his eyes.

That was it I couldn't hold my laughter in any more, I suddenly burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard that my sides started to hurt.

'hey what the hell was that for?' I heard a rather angry Gaara say.

'hehe you know hehe that I hehe can't stand it hehe when you hehe say Hn hehe' I answered trying to control my laughter.

'I don't get you, one minute your trying to make me feel better and then you go and push me in a pile of mud. I just don't get you.' He was still trying to get the mud off his face.

'Yer well you were asking for it weren't you?' I said crossing my arms and sticking out my Tung.

Unfortunately for me I started to feel sorry for the guy, damn why do I have to have such a kind nature, so I felt around in my bag a bit until I could find a pack of tissues. I handed him a couple and knelt down beside him while he wiped all the mud off his face.

'Sorry but you were asking for it' I said trying to sound as sorry as possible.

'Its ok, I guess' he said trying to wipe away the last little bit of mud he had left on his cheek. So I took the tissue from him and wiped it up myself.

'ok then now your ready, shall we go and meet the guys?' I asked

'yer, we're late enough as it is' he said so we got up and made our way to the park.

Although Gaara still seemed a tad tipsy."

Gaara's POV

" my name is Gaara Sabaku. I am 17 years old and go to west wood high. I am known as the local emo but I couldn't care less. I have a best friend, her name is Ellie and we've been friends ever since she moved here. I have lived in Konoha all of my life but Ellie is my first close friend. I have a group of friends but I would just blend into the background while they talked and pretend I knew what they were talking about, but now I have Ellie to talk to so I don't feel so unwanted any more. I remember that when she came to our school I was the one that was stuck showing her round the school, I found her really annoying at first but eventually I got used to her. But lately I hadn't been feeling to great. I would go out by my self to the pub and come back totally wasted, I didn't know why because I've never been a big fan of alcohol so it didn't make much sense to me at all. I remember one day I was really drunk when I passed out on my mum's couch and when I woke up Ellie was there telling me we were going to the park to see the guys.

She came round almost every morning to see if I was drunk or not, and if I was she would get me some medicine and a glass of water and then she would help me get to where ever I wanted to go. And on this particular morning we were both going to the same place.

Once I was ready and dressed we went on our way to the park to see the guys.

As usual Ellie was going on and on about some thing that only she could understand, but then she paused and said

'hey umm Gaara?' she looked up at me but I didn't look down at her I just kept on looking where I was going.

'Gaara, why have you been drinking so much lately?' she said in a rather hushed tone.

I didn't know what to say, as I didn't even know why I had been drinking so much.

'Hn' was all I said in return.

'oh, ok then' she said looking back down at the floor.

I guessed she was deep in thought, well she could have all so been a tad upset that I said Hn again as she hates it when I do that but oh well.

Suddenly I felt my stomach start to feel a little weird, _oh no please don't say I'm about to_, to late. I ran over to a bush and started to empty my stomach. Damn it I must have still been a little drunk.

Then I felt a pair of soft hands on my back, they started to move up and down, it was really soothing. Then I heard 'it's ok Gaara, let it out' and 'don't worry, it's all ok'.

So it was Ellie who was helping me. Suddenly I stopped, I was finally finished but I was warn out. I just collapsed, I thought I was going to land on the cold ground. But when I landed it wasn't cold but warm and soft I realised I had landed on Ellie.

Her clothes were so warm and soft that I could have stayed there for hours, but after a couple minutes she started to squirm a bit.

'Hey, Gaara you awake?' I heard her say. I still wasn't feeling all that great so I merely said

'Hn'

I heard her let out a deep sigh.

'Uhh Gaara are you feeling better?'

'Hn'

'Ok then Gaara if you're feeling better would you mind getting off me please?' when she said this I swear she was gritting her teeth as it sounded rather strange.

'Hn'

'Right then' uh oh this wasn't good, I had pissed her off.

All of a sudden I felt her move, was she getting up, she wouldn't… would she?

Yep she would, because just then I felt my head slide off her and land in a huge pile of mud. I immediately got up and started to wipe the mud away from my eyes.

She then burst out laughing, I didn't see how it was funny but she obviously did.

'hey what the hell was that for?' I said in a rather angry tone.

'hehe you know hehe that I hehe can't stand it hehe when you hehe say Hn hehe' I couldn't believe it, she was still laughing, I really didn't get her at all.

'I don't get you, one minute your trying to make me feel better and then you go and push me in a pile of mud. I just don't get you.' I said still trying to get the mud off my face.

'Yer well you were asking for it weren't you?' she said as she stuck out her Tung.

I knelt down on the floor and tried to get the rest of the mud off my face.

I guess she started to feel sorry for me as she bent down and gave me a tissue.

'Sorry but you were asking for it' she said handing me the tissue

'Its ok, I guess' I said trying to get the last little bit of mud of from my cheek.

She took the tissue from me and wiped it up her self.

'Ok then now you're ready, shall we go and meet the guys?' she asked starting to stand up.

'Yer, we're late enough as it is' I said as we made our way to the park.

Although I still seemed a bit tipsy."

AN: hope you liked it!!

R&R!!!!


	6. Tenten and Neji

AN: hi there :P. I hope you liked my last chapter, and sorry but I changed Gaara a bit because now he says a bit more. Oh well enjoy!!

Tenten's POV

"Hi there, my name is Tenten Katarie. I live in Konoha and go to west wood high. I have lived in Konoha all my life, and that's not about to change! My best friend's are Sakura, Hinata, Ellie and Charlie. I love them like the sisters I never had or ever will. Hehe any way my life is pretty basic, I have lots of friends at school, I'm a B+ student and I love sports. Some people call me a tomboy but I don't give a monkey's uncle, if they want to think that then they are highly mistaken. I have all ways been really good at boxing and I came top in the woman under 17 championships. I all ways carry a small blue note pad around with me, not for writing on but for Neji. Neji is an annoying pig who decides to bug me every single hour of every single day. He thinks he's so smart and cool when he's not and then he tries to rub it in my face. Honestly he is such an arrogant little… well that's beside the point, the point is that I use the note pad to hit Neji with every time he bugs me. You would think that after all the hits he's had through the years that he would have lost all his brain cells, well unfortunately for me he hasn't lost any what so ever in fact he's even more cocky. How do I solve this problem you ask, simple I whack harder until he does loose some brain cells.

Any way this one morning I was walking down the path to the park like I did almost every morning. I was on my way to see my friends as we all ways met in the park.

Well unfortunately for me, Neji's house is just down the road from mine, ughhhhh tough luck or what?

Any way I was walking along minding my own business when all of a sudden I here

'Well, well, well look who I found'

I froze, oh no I turned around and all most fell over when I saw Neji standing right in front of me.

'Jesus Neji, don't do that you'll give me a heart attack one of these days' I said putting a hand to my chest and sighing.

'Aww but that's the whole point, my dear' he said lifting my head up to face his. And as in return he received a giant whack on the head for doing so.

He removed his hand and clutched his head.

'Oww damn it Tenten, you still carry that thing round with you?' he said starting to rub his head.

'I never leave home with out it.' I said waving it in front of his face.

I then put it back in my pocket and continued walking to the park.

Suddenly I felt to arms scoop me up, bridle style, and carry me.

'Neji put me DOWN!' I said trying to hit him again, but it was hard while he was carrying me.

'Awww come on you know your enjoying this as much as I am.' I blushed slightly and then snapped back into reality.

'DAMN IT NEJI PUT ME DOWN!' that was it, I was just reaching for my notebook when I felt him place me back on the ground. God I hoped no one we knew had seen us, because I did not want people getting more ideas in those stupid little heads of theirs.

'That better?' he asked smirking.

I just turned around and walked away. He had been doing this a lot lately, flirting with me and pretending to love me just to bug me and boy was it working. I hated it, it was so annoying.

'If you don't mind I'm busy' I said still walking forward.

'So you can go bug some one else today.'

'Ahhh yes but you forget, I'm going to the park as well'

I mentally slapped my self. Off course he was coming to the park, he was one of Naruto's mates.

'So you won't mind if I walk along with you then, will you' he said a smirk still plastered across his face.

I tried my best to put a smile on my face.

'Off course not' I said through gritted teeth.

'Good' he replied looking back at the sidewalk.

I was intending on just walking ad not talking to him at all, barley even acknowledging him. Yer like he would let that happen.

'So how are you?' he asked

'Fine' I said bluntly.

There was a short pause until he said

'You know, your supposed to ask me how I'm doing in return, it's proper manners' he said looking down at me.

'Well I don't intend on being polite to you.' That shut him up.

He looked back at the sidewalk.

'Why do you all ways treat me like this?' he said now looking up at the sky.

'Like what?' I said confused looking up at him.

'Like you hate me' he added

'Because I do hate you' I said swiftly.

'Oh'

'What, are you trying to tell me that you don't hate me?' I asked sniggering a bit.

'Nope, I don't hate you' wow, now it was my turn to shut up.

'Wait. What?' I asked looking up at him, my eyes wide open.

'I said I don't hate you, I don't know how you got the feeling I did.' He said still looking at the sky.

He was joking wasn't he?

'Well that fact that you all ways bug me might give off the wrong impressions.' A said still a bit shocked.

He chuckled slightly.

'What's so funny?' I asked raising an eyebrow.

'And you girls say that us guys are bad at understanding girlie crap. Looks girls aren't so good at understanding guys crap either.' He said still looking at the sky.

'What? Now you're not making any sense' I said looking at him in an even stranger way.

'Hehe don't worry' he said running off.

'Hey, Neji wait, what does that mean?!' I ran off after him.

Damn he runs fast!"

Neji's POV

" Hi, my name is Neji Hyuuga. I am 17 years old but I turn 18 in two months. I live in Konoha and I go to west wood high school. I live with my uncle and my two cousins, Hinata and Hinabi. My father died when I was 4 years old and my mother died after giving birth so my uncle took me in. He has treated me as his own and I am thankful for that. I have many friends at school but my best friends are Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara and Chouji. I all so like this girl called Tenten but every time I get near her she thinks I'm trying to annoy her, and then she hits me over the head with that bloody notebook of hers, god I hate that thing. Any way I would never actually tell Tenten that I like because she'll probably think I'm joking and then hit me again. Any way Tenten lives just down the street from me so when we have to meet the gang in the park, we usually bump into each other.

So this one day I remember that I had to go down and meet every one in the park, as usual. But I left a bit earlier than usual as Hinata was taking her time to get ready so I just left with out her. Any way, as I was walking down the road I thought I caught a glimpse of two brown buns up ahead. Of course I new it was Tenten, so I decided to have a bit of fun with her, after all she is a lot crazier in the morning.

I ran up behind her and said

'Well, well, well look who I found' she suddenly froze and began to turn round, she jumped out of her skins when she saw how close I was.

'Jesus Neji, don't do that you'll give me a heart attack one of these days' she put a hand to her chest and sighed.

I smirked 'Aww but that's the whole point, my dear'.

I lifted her head up and made her look into my eyes. God her eyes are gorgeous.

Of course she didn't like this, and so to show

me she didn't like what was going on I received a huge whack on the head with that bloody notebook of hers.

'Oww damn it Tenten, you still carry that thing round with you?' I said now clutching my head in pain.

'I never leave home with out it.' She said waving the damn thing in front of my face. She then tucked the thing back in her pocket and began to walk back.

I suddenly had an evil thought. I ran up behind her and picked her up bridle style.

'Neji put me DOWN!' she screamed while hitting me on the arm.

'Awww come on you know your enjoying this as much as I am.' I said making her blush slightly.

'DAMN IT NEJI PUT ME DOWN!' she screamed. I snickered slightly, that was until I saw her reach in her pocket.

_Oh god here comes the notebook, I better put her down _I thought while placing her gently on the ground.

'That better?' I said smirking.

She just turned around and began walking again.

'If you don't mind I'm busy' she said still walking forward.

'So you can go bug some one else today.'

'Ahhh yes but you forget, I'm going to the park as well'

she stopped suddenly. I could tell that she was mentally slapping her self.

'So you won't mind if I walk along with you then, will you' I said with a smirk still on my face.

She turned round and was obviously trying her best to smile.

'Off course not' she said through what sounded like gritted teeth.

'Good' I said walking up behind her.

'So how are you?' I asked

'Fine' she said bluntly.

I raised an eyebrow.

You know, your supposed to ask me how I'm doing in return, it's proper manners' I said looking down at her.

'Well I don't intend on being polite to you.' Wow that hurt.

I looked back down at the sidewalk. Wow she really did hate me.

'Why do you all ways treat me like this?' I said now looking up at the sky.

'Like what' she asked looking at me.

'Like you hate me' I added

'Because I do hate you' she said swiftly.

'Oh' now that really, really hurt. At least before she didn't say it directly, she just implied it. But now she has said it, straight out, the fact that she hates me.

'What, are you trying to tell me that you don't hate me?' she said, I think she was sniggering a bit too, while she said it.

'Nope, I don't hate you' I said simply.

'Wait. What?' she said looking at me with eyes as big a saucers.

'I said I don't hate you, I don't know how you got the feeling I did.' I said still looking up at the sky.

'Well that fact that you all ways bug me might give off the wrong impressions.' She said now looking back at the sidewalk.

I began to chuckle slightly.

'What's so funny?' she asked raising an eyebrow.

'And you girls say that us guys are bad at understanding girlie crap. Looks girls aren't so good at understanding guys crap either.' I said still looking at the sky.

'What? Now you're not making any sense' she said looking at him in an even stranger way.

'Hehe don't worry' I said running off.

'Hey, Neji wait, what does that mean?!' she yelled trying to catch up wit me

Hehe well I am a pretty fast runner."

AN: ok that's it for that chapter. I hope you liked it.

R&R plzzzzzzzzzz


	7. Charlie and Kiba

Charlie and Kiba

Charlie's POV

"hi there, my name is Charlotte Major, but you can call me Charlie or Chazza my friends gave me that name. I am 16 years old and I live in Konoha. I go to West Wood high school and I love it there. I am an A+ student, and i intend on keeping it that way. All thought I'm strict when it comes to my grades, i love to party with my friends. i have 4 best friends they are Ellie, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. I all so have some guy friends Naruto, Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru. Usually when we meet up in the park i get a call from Tenten telling me when. 

So like most mornings i woke up to the sound of gym class hero's my ring tone and the caller ID saying Tenten.

She usually knows not to wake me up this early in the morning as it can get me in a bad mood.

'Hello' i said half speaking and half yawning.

'Hi, chazza. Is that you?' my eye twitched

'TENTEN YOU IDIOT OFF COURSE ITS ME, WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE WHEN YOU CALL ON MY PHONE' i yelled i told you i didn't like being woken up early in the morning

'ok ok, shesh my bad. any way i just thought you might want to know that we're meeting in the park at around 10:00 today, so be ready' 

'right 10:00, got it. Bye bye Tenten' i said as quickly as possible.

'Ok bye b-' unfortunately for Tenten i closed my phone before she could finish the sentence.

I took a deep breath in, to relax a bit, then i grabbed my towel and headed to my bathroom its on suite.

'Take a look at my girl friend, she's the only one i got'

i new that sound. it was my bloody phone i stormed out of my bathroom now only wearing a towel and snapped open my phone.

'TENTEN I KNOW WHAT TIME WE HAVE TO MEET' i yelled damn why did Tenten have to be so persistent.

'Ummmm hi Charlie, it's Kiba' oh god, please let this be god tampering with my connection.

'Uhhhhh hi umm Kiba, how are you?' i said trying to sound like nothing had happened.

I had all ways liked Kiba, probably more than i was supposed to. I mean come on, friends can't date friends, what if they break up, then they can't be friends again. And i really liked being friends with Kiba. Besides it's not like he would want to go out with me as i have heard rumors that he has his eyes set on Ami this bitchy girl who goes to my school.

'umm Charlie is every thing ok?' i heard a soft bark come from the background. it must have been Akamaru. Akamaru was kiba's dog; he was the cutest little thing. Kiba took him every where with him, he even managed to smuggle him to school, i really want to know how he does that but oh well.

'Uhhhh yer I'm fine thanks, why do you ask?' i asked trying to sound cheery.

'Uhhh never mind, i was just wondering if you still had my sweatshirt?' 

Don't go getting any ideas, he lent it to me when all of us went to this fun fair thing don't blame me i was freezing, you try wearing a mini and tank top in the middle of the night.

I ran over to my closet and began to dig through and find it.

Ah ha there it was, right at the back of my cupboard of course.

'Yer i have it right here' i replied

'do you want me to bring it over?' i asked

'uhhhh yer, if it's not too much trouble, that is' he said sounding thankful.

'oh no don't worry, I'll come over on my way to the park, hey we could go together' i suggested accidentally on purpose

'yer that sounds great, I'll be waiting' he said, obviously grinning. 

'Hehe great I'll see you then' i said

'yer cya'

i closed my phone and put a hand to my heart. it seemed that every time i talked to Kiba my heart began to race with all of my other organs, and by the rate it was going at now i guessed it was winning.

I ran over to the bathroom and began to wash.

When i was done i grabbed my pink mini and tank top, shoved on my flip flops, grabbed me bag and headed out my door.

When i was down stairs i grabbed some toast and went straight out my door. 

I was half way down the path when suddenly i remembered some thing. 

'OH SHIT, I FORGOT THE SWEATSHIRT!' i yelled as i ran back up to my house and into my room.

I grabbed the sweatshirt and once again headed for the door.

I walked up to Kiba's house and knocked on the door.

Thankfully Kiba answered i had never been too keen on his sister, Hana

'hi' i said waving a little and handing him the sweatshirt.

'Hi' he said back.

'i hope you don't mind but i washed it, it smelt like hot dogs and it was starting to make my room smell.'

'oh thanks' he said chuckling a bit.

I knew why. it was because when we were at the fun fair, Naruto had decided i was hungry and fetched me a hot dog but when he was coming back to give it to me he tripped and it went all down me. Then Kiba hit him for getting on his sweatshirt and Naruto passed out.

'Hehe' i said giggling a bit too.

'It was mean' i said still giggling.

'Yer it was mean and funny' he said now grinning

'true, true' i said nodding a little.

'Ok then, should we go?' he asked.

'Yer' i said turning round.

'Oh wait' he said

'AKAMARU' he called

Akamaru came running up to him and jumped up to him.

'Ok now we can go' he said

'hehe' i giggled

the walk there was pretty boring, we didn't really talk much.

But out hands brushed past each other a couple times, and every time they did i would blush slightly.

I saw kiba take a deep breath.

'Umm Charlie?' he said

'yer' i said looking at him.

'Ummm what are you ummmm up to well ummm tonight' he said majorly blushing. 

'Oh ummmm nothing why do you ask?' i asked sounding hopeful.

'Well i was wondering if you wanted to go out some where?'

i blushed majorly.

'Oh you mean like on a date?' i said.

'Well yer, unless you don't want it to be a date in which case in can just be two friends going out for dinner'

'oh no no, i think I'd like that' i said blushing.

His face suddenly lit up.

'Great!' he said

'I'll pick you up around 6 then?' fortunately Kiba was one of the ones who could drive.

'Yer I'd like that.' i said smiling sweetly.

Wow i can't believe i just got asked out by KIBA INUZUKA!"

Kiba's POV

"Hey, I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Akamaru 'Bark'. I live in Konoha and go to West wood high. I've lived in Konoha for about three years now, and I love it. I have loads of great mates that I see all the time the fact that we all go to the same school may be why. Akamaru comes to school with me too, he's not supposed to but that's never stopped me. Me and Akamaru are all ways together. I haven't had him for very long but he's still my best friend. My other best friend is Naruto, we are known as the terrible two at our school as we are all ways pulling pranks and getting in to trouble. My other friends are Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Shikamaru, Gaara, Chouji, Ellie and Charlie. I suppose you could say I like Charlie too much, but I doubt that she feels the same way. I've been trying to ask her out for weeks but I all ways chicken out, and when I do have the courage some thing all ways happens.

Any way, I remember this one morning I was getting ready to go down to the park and meet the gang.

I was looking for my sweatshirt, but I couldn't find it any where.

'AKAMARU!' I yelled.

Akamaru came running in and barked madly that was usual.

'Akamaru, where is my sweatshirt?' I asked bending down and looking at him.

Akamaru had all ways been a very clever dog, he could understand any thing I said.

He tilted his head slightly as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

'Akamaru, have you taken it?' I asked still looking at him.

He tilted his head again as if he was really confused and thought I was going mad.

I sighed and went over to his bed, if he had taken it that's where it would have been.

I went over and searched through his basket. But, unfortunately, it wasn't there.

I scratched my head and began to wonder where it could be.

Then I remembered, I had lent it to Charlie when we had all gone to this fun fair a couple weeks ago.

I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

I was rather shocked when she picked up the phone.

'TENTEN I KNOW WHAT TIME WE HAVE TO MEET' she yelled down the phone.

Huh? Tenten? Why had she called me Tenten?

'Ummm hi Charlie, it's Kiba' I said, I was now pretty freaked out.

'uhhh hi umm Kiba, how are you?' she said

'Umm Charlie is every thing ok?' I asked, now not only was I scared I was worried and scared what a great combination

Akamaru had crept up behind me and began to bark, which really didn't help the mater as it made me jump about twelve feet into the air.

'Uhh yer I'm fine thanks, why do you ask?'she asked sounding surprisingly cheery.

'Uhhh never mind, i was just wondering if you still had my sweatshirt?'

I could a sort of ruffling noise, which I guessed was her looking for my sweatshirt.

'Yer i have it right here' she replied

Do you want me to bring it over?' she asked

'uhhhh yer, if it's not too much trouble, that is' I said, oh great this meant that I didn't have to go all the way over there and then turn round and come back the way I came again.

'Oh no don't worry, I'll come over on my way to the park, hey we could go together' she said

'yer that sounds great, I'll be waiting' I said now grinning.

Hehe great I'll see you then' she said giggling a bit. 

'Yer cya'

I turned my phone off and ran down stairs to grab some breakfast.

About ten minutes later the door bell rang.

I got up and raced to the door, I didn't want my sister Hana getting there as she might think that Charlie is my girlfriend HA I wish and start telling her embarrassing stories for torment.

I opened the door to find Charlie.

'Hi' she said handing me the sweatshirt.

'Hi' I said back.

'I hope you don't mind but i washed it, it smelt like hot dogs and it was starting to make my room smell.' She said smiling.

'Oh thanks' I said chuckling a bit.

When we were at the fun fair Naruto had gone to get Charlie a hot dog, but when the twit came back he tripped talk about being a klutz and the hot dog went all down Charlie. Well, there was no way I was letting him get away with that so I hit him. Honestly, he's such a wuss cz the minute I hit him the poor guy passed out.

'Hehe' she said now giggling a little too.

'It was mean' she said still giggling

'Yer it was mean and funny' I said as a huge smirk made its way across my face.

'True, true' she said nodding a little

'Ok then, should we go?' I asked

'Yer' she said turning round and beginning to walk.

'Oh wait' I said, opps I had forgotten some thing.

'AKAMARU' I called

Akamaru came running up to me and jumped up into my arms. I dropped him gently and closed my front door.

'Ok now we can go' I said

The walk was basically silent, apart from a few questions now and again, but there was one question going round and round in my mind.

_Should I ask her?_

I took a deep breath in and went for the plunge.

'Umm Charlie?' i said, og god, here goes.

'yer' she said looking at me.

'Ummm what are you ummmm up to well ummm tonight' i asked majorly blushing.

'Oh ummmm nothing why do you ask?' she asked smiling.

'Well i was wondering if you wanted to go out some where?' oh god, please say yes.

I saw her cheeks turn a crimson red.

'Oh you mean like on a date?' she asked.

'Well yer, unless you don't want it to be a date in which case in can just be two friends going out for dinner' I said trying to make it sound natural.

'oh no no, i think I'd like that' she still said blushing.

THANK YOU GOD, I SWARE WHEN I GET THE TIME I WILL BECOME A CHRISTAIN!!!!

I could feel my face lighting up.

'Great!' I said

'I'll pick you up around 6 then?' thank you god again that i can drive, or i would have had to pick her up on my sister's bike.

'Yer I'd like that.' she said smiling sweetly.

YESH I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH CHARLOTTE MAJOR. SCORE!!!!!

AN: hehe hope ya'll liked it hehe sz i'm a tad hyper

R&R plzzzzzzz!


	8. Naruto and Hinata

Hinata and Naruto.

Hinata's POV

"H hello, my name is Hinata Hyuuga and I am heir to the Hyuuga fortune. I live in Konoha and go to West wood high school. I live five minutes away from my school so it is not hard to get there. I live with my father Hiashi, my little sister Hanabi and my cousin Neji. We all live in the Hyuuga estate. I have no mother as she died when I was young so I don't really remember her that well. I live with several servants as well, as my father insists we have them. I do not like the fact that I have to order them around as they are human too and should not be treated like animals. My father says that my downfall will be that I care too much, that I should be more like my cousin Neji who is a true Hyuuga prodigy. My friends say I shouldn't listen to him and that I am going to be an amazing head. I'm incredibly shy when it comes to school and my friends, I know that I shouldn't as their my friends and they won't mind what I do but I feel that every one will judge me, just as my father does. I used to stutter in every word I said but I have learnt to over come it now, with the help of my friends, but I am still really shy though. My best friends are Sakura, Tenten, Charlie and Ellie and they have all really helped with my problems, before them I didn't have any one to turn to as my little sister is too young and I don't want to trouble her at her age, my Cousin doesn't really like me so he wouldn't listen to me and as for my father well he is the problem so there was no point in turning to him for advise. I really owe my friends a lot, I don't know what I would do with out them. I all so have a few other friends but their all guys. There's Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, I suppose you could call Neji one of my friends sort of and Naruto blushes . I have had a crush on Naruto since kindergarten and surprisingly he still hasn't realised. I all ways turn back to my old self I stutter a lot when I'm around him, I don't know why but I do. Naruto is one of the people I admire the most, he was bought up on the streets with no parents or family, until a social worker found him and bought him to a children's home where he was adopted by Arashi Uzumaki AN: to all those who don't know that's the 4th hokage who is the head of Uzumaki corps, a very successful company. Ever since then he's been filthy rich, he is actually as rich as I am. I had never really talked to Naruto in a proper conversation but I remember one morning when I got the surprise of my life.

Father had asked Neji to escort me to the park, as that's where we were supposed to meet our friends later.

I was in my room trying to find my jacket, when Neji came into my room. 

'Come on Hinata, let's go' he said in an emotionless tone.

'Uhhh hang on Neji, I can't find my jacket.' I said while looking through my draws.

'Hinata we don't have time for this, we're going to be late' he said sighing.

'I know I know, why don't you just go with out me as I may be a while' I said moving on and looking through my wardrobe.

'You know I can't do that, your father will kill me' he said still completely emotionless.

'Neji unless you want to come in here and help me find it I suggest you go with out me.' I said now looking at him.

'Fine, what ever, but when your father has a fit don't blame me' he said turning around.

'Fine' I said turning back to my search.

Now where did I put that damn jacket I thought scratching my head?

I then heard a knock at my door.

'Come in' I said looking at the door.

Akiko stepped into my room, Akiko was one of my fathers servants.

'Miss Hinata, you have a visitor.' She said.

I sighed 'Akiko how many times must I tell you, call me Hinata.' 

'Yes miss- I mean uhh Hinata.'

'Good, now you may show them in.' I said smiling slightly.

'As you wish Hinata.' I smiled even more.

But then my smile disappeared as I heard one of the sounds that I fear most.

'This way sir.' I heard Akiko say.

'Cool' I heard the other person say, it was a he and HE sounded excited, too excited, which could only mean…

'Hey Hinata'

… Naruto.

'Umm h hi N Naruto.' Damn it I was stuttering again.

'How are you on this fine day then?' he asked with a grin plastered across his face.

'U umm I I'm fine t thank you Naruto, w why are you h here?' I asked, damn it I could barley speak at all.

'Oh well I saw Neji as I was passing by and he said to come here and escort you to the park as you were looking for some thing.' He said still grinning.

'O oh yer, I I'm looking for m my jacket.' I said fiddling with the bottom of my shirt.

Then my little sister Hinabi came in.

'Hinata I would prefer it if you kept your stuff out of my room' she said holding my jacket.

Huh? How did it get in her room? I thought to my self.

In the end I just shrugged it off and took my jacket.

'Cool, so are you ready to go then?' I heard Naruto ask.

'Uhh y yer lets g go' I said putting on my jacket.

We walked out my front door and down my path until we got to the small gate at the end. Then we turned and started walking along the sidewalk.

Naruto had his hands behind his head and was humming a happy little tune as he walked. I, how ever, kept my eyes on the ground only coming up to make sure we were going the right way.

I kept my hands behind my back as I walked as not to have them touch Naruto's as I may have passed out.

I then turned my head up to the sky and began to look at the sun and the clouds. The sun wasn't too bright so I couldn't see any thing but it was still rather bright. I loved the sun but I preferred the moon. I loved the way that it would light up the sky at night and all the stars would kind of bow down to it. I like the sun as well but not as much as I love the moon.

From the corner of my eye I could see that Naruto was looking at the sky too, he still had his hands behind his head but he had stopped humming.

'Its amazing isn't it.' He said

I was a little surprised by this.

'W what is?' I asked, a little confused.

'The sun' he said smiling.

'It makes every thing look brighter, as if there is some thing good in this world' he said

'D don't you think there is a anything g good in the world?' I asked 

'Of course I do' he said now looking a bit more serious.

'It's just that for all those people out there who can't find any hope in the world, seeing the sun and a bright new day can give them that hope.' He said still looking up.

I looked down at my feet. I shouldn't have asked, I could tell that Naruto was thinking of his past. It must have been terrible for him to go through that.

'I'm sorry' I said not lifting my head.

'It must have been hard for you' I said still keeping my head down. 

'It was' he said now putting his head down.

Then I saw his head pop back up again, and this time he was smiling.

How can he be smiling I thought.

'Hinata, I think that was the first sentence I've ever heard you say with out stuttering.' He said looking at me with great joy in his eyes. 

Oh those bright blue eyes of his, I all ways get lost in them and the AHHHHH SNAP OUT OF IT HINATA!

I blushed and put my head down.

'I prefer it when you don't stutter.' He added.

I could feel me cheeks turn an even darker shade of red now.

Then I spotted the park. Just in time I thought

I spotted Charlie waving at me with excitement.

'Oh look there they are' I said trying to get the blush of my cheeks before my friends or Neji saw.

'Oh cool' Naruto said bounding up to them.

Hehe he's such and idiot, but I wouldn't change him." 

Naruto's POV

"Hi there, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I live in Konoha. I am 17 years old and heir to my father's corporation Uzumaki Corp. My father is Arashi Uzumaki, well he's not my real father he's my adopted father. I was born on the streets, I never new my parents as they abandoned me when I was born so I had to raise my self on the streets. People looked down on me because of how I lived but I all ways had a little hope for the future. I remember one day I was asleep when I was woken by some one poking me. It turned out that it was a social that worked at a local adoption centre, she took me to the centre and I stayed there until I was adopted by Arashi. I don't like calling him Arashi as it makes me sound like he only took me in out of pity, as if he wasn't really family. I love my new life and I guess I was one of the lucky ones as I now go to Konoha High School where I have loads of friends like Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Charlie, Sakura, Ellie, Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata. Hinata is a little bit strange though, as when ever I try to talk to her she just blushes and starts to stutter. I've seen her talk to the girls with out stuttering so I don't know why she does it to me. Oh well I guess it's just another one of those girls things. Actually I remember the first time that she didn't stutter when talking to me, it totally made me change my opinion of her as it made her seem so much more mature.

It started out like any other day, I was walking down the road to the gangs meeting point the park, while eating some take away ramen, when I saw Neji coming out of his house looking just like he usually did totally emotionless

'Hey Neji' I said running up to him.

He turned round and looked at me.

'What's up?' I asked now standing next to him.

He shrugged and looked at me.

'Nothing really but Hinata won't hurry up and I'm supposed to meet some one before I go to the park' he said looking back at the house. AN: as most of you have probably guessed that 'some one' is Tenten

He then looked back at Naruto.

'Hey Naruto?' Naruto whipped his head round, he had all so been looking at the house.

'Can you make sure Hinata gets to the park ok, I was told by her father to accompany her but as you can see I can't.' He said having the tinniest bit of hope in his eyes, Naruto however was not able to see this as he was tucking into his ramen before it got too cold. 

'Sure' he said lifting his head up and stuffing the left over packet in his pocket.

'Thanks' said Neji now walking down the path.

Where's he going thought Naruto as he watched him walk away.

He then made his way up the steps and knocked on the front door. The Hyuuga mansion was huge, all most as big as his own, from what he had heard from Neji it even had it's own sports field out back.

After several minutes a young petite girl answered the door. She was wearing a long, short sleeved black robe tied together with black liase. However Naruto knew that this was a servants uniform so he was able to tell that she was not a member of the head family.

'May I help you?' she asked in a polite voice

'Uhhh yes, I was told to come and make sure Hinata got to the park safely.' I said grinning and putting my hands behind my head.

I went down the hallway looking at all the amazing artwork that was hanging on the walls. There was one that really caught my eye though. It looked like a picture of Hinata, she looked around 5 years old and was sitting on a bench in front of a beautiful lake. It was night and there was a huge moon in the back ground that was being reflected off the lake. She was wearing little blue kimono and she looked beautiful.

I was wondering what Hinata would look like in the kimono now and was stunned. I saw her as a beautiful woman, which I never used to see her as, I only saw her as my friend who stuttered a lot.

My thoughts were interrupted by the maid.

'I will just tell her you're here sir' she said bowing slightly. 

'Thanks' I said watching her go over to a small door and knock

She mumbled a couple things and some one else mumbled back, I guessed it was Hinata.

She then closed the door and walked back to me

'This way sir.' She said gesturing towards where she had just come from. 

'Cool' I said following her.

She opened the door and stepped aside to let me enter.

'Hey Hinata' I said seeing her shuffling through her wardrobe. She was wearing a black tank top and her usual brown shorts. But the tank top was new, I liked it though, it really showed of her chest.

I mentally slapped my self for having such perverted thoughts.

'Umm h hi N Naruto.' There she went again, stuttering.

'How are you on this fine day then?' I asked spreading a grin across my face.

'U umm I I'm fine t thank you Naruto, w why are you h here?' she asked STILL stuttering.

'Oh well I saw Neji as I was passing by and he said to come here and escort you to the park as you were looking for some thing.' I said still grinning.

'O oh yeah, I I'm looking for m my jacket.' She said now fiddling with the bottom bit of her shirt.

I then felt some thing walk past me.

I looked down to see a little miniature Hinata there holding what looked like Hinata's jacket.

'Hinata I would prefer it if you kept your stuff out of my room' she said holding up the jacket.

I saw Hinata shrug a little bit and then she took the jacket from her. I had guessed that as they looked so alike, and they lived together, that the little one was Hinata's little sister Hanabi. Hinata had told me about her before, she said that she was quite controlling and VERY proud to be a Hyuuga.

'Cool, so are you ready to go then?' I asked looking back at Hinata. 

'Uhh y yeah lets g go' she said putting her jacket on.

We walked down the hall and went pasted the picture again, I couldn't help but look at it when I went passed.

We then walked out the door, out the gate and down the path towards the park.

We didn't really talk so I put my hands behind my head and started to hum a little tune, I wasn't sure what it was but I just happened to know it some how. Hinata how ever had her head down and was looking at the ground.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw her lift her head and look at the sky.

I stopped humming and started looking at the sky too.

'Its amazing isn't it.' I said still looking up.

'W what is?' she asked sounding a little confused.

'The sun' I said smiling.

'It makes every thing look brighter, as if there is some thing good in this world' I said as all of my memories came flooding into my brain.

'D don't you think there is a anything g good in the world?' she asked looking at me.

'Of course I do' I said.

'It's just that for all those people out there who can't find any hope in the world, seeing the sun and a bright new day can give them that hope.' I said now frowning a little.

I saw Hinata look down at her feet I could tell she regretted asking me that.  
'   
I'm sorry' she said not lifting her head.

'It must have been hard for you' she said still keeping her head down 

'It was' I said now putting my head down.

Then I suddenly realised some thing and my head shot back up again. 

'Hinata, I think that was the first sentence I've ever heard you say with out stuttering.' I said, she sounded so much more mature and adult like.

I saw her blush and put her head down again.

'I prefer it when you don't stutter.' I said smiling at her.

Her cheeks suddenly turned a darker shade of red.

Then her head shot up and she was looking straight ahead.

'Oh look there they are' she said pointing to all our friends

'Oh cool' I said starting to run up to them.

Hehe wow maybe Hinata is different to what I thought"

AN: hi there sorry for the delay but I haven't been on the computer in a while. So I hope you enjoy it

R&R plzzzzzzz


End file.
